


Let's Call the Whole Thing Off [Podfic]

by Unforth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Assassination Attempt(s), Barebacking, Bottom Dean, Crack, Lifeguard Dean, M/M, Mobster Castiel, Past Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Rough Sex, Russian Mafia, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 17:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11189772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth
Summary: Podfic of my story "Let's Call the Whole Thing Off."Summary: Seasonal work is a bitch. Unemployed, crashing on Sam's couch, Dean gets an interview for a lifeguard position at Angel Enterprises. The only questions are, where is the fucking pool, and why is the Russian guy so damn hot?





	Let's Call the Whole Thing Off [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allrealities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allrealities/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Let's Call The Whole Thing Off](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7529182) by [Unforth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth). 



> Second podfic!!
> 
> A few notes:
> 
> 1\. I still read too fast. I spent the whole time going "don't read too fast, don't read too fast, don't read too fast" and I STILL read too fast. I'm sorry. I'll keep trying.
> 
> 2\. This fic has section breaks; these are marked with a double-chime. (sound used under a standard license from www.zapsplat.com)
> 
> 3\. I don't do accents. I'm sorry, but I promise, it's better this way.
> 
> If you want to know what's involved in getting me to record a fic of your choice, please get in touch with my on Tumblr at [unforth-ninawaters](unforth-ninawaters.tumblr.com).

**Title** : Let's Call the Whole Thing Off [[AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7529182)]

 **Author** : unforth

 **Read by** : unforth

**Supernatural - > Destiel -> Rated E**

**See all tags above**

**Length** : 25 min 12 sec

 **File size** : 27.3 megabytes

 **File** : [download mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/c7ycitp3y12ukg4/Let%27s_Call_the_Whole_Thing_Off.mp3) (hosted on MediaFire)


End file.
